Wait
by sharingstories2
Summary: He couldn't let the women he loved pay the price for his mistakes, even if it meant giving himself up.
1. Chapter 1

As Michael walked towards the station he realised three things.

His brother was going to kill him

Sara was probably going to join Lincoln in killing him

This was really stupid idea

He'd been on the run and got Lincoln safely out of harm's way but when he read the news that Sara could potententialy get sent down he had to do something. Despite his twisted way of showing it he did love her. That's why after breaking out LJ and taking him and his father far away he left. Sara was not going to get hurt because of HIS decision.

When he walked into the police station every guard had their guns pointed towards him. Michael held his hands up and put them behind his head. A burly police officer tied him up and took him to the cells.

-Time skip-time skip-time skip-

Michael smirked at the interrogator. He was getting increasingly frustrated, so far Michael hadn't answered a single question other that repeating  
"Sara Tancready is innocent" eventually enough was enough and they brought her in, maybe she could get lover boy to talk.

Sat in a room with her alone he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and tell her how sorry he was, yet he couldn't. So instead they had sat in a staring match.  
"What happened to escaping? "He leaned forward and smiled.  
"I left someone _important_ behind" she leaned back.  
"This person must be pretty special to come back for." He looked into her eyes.  
"Oh, she is its's just a shame that she doesn't see it" Sara sighed.  
"Let's cut to the chase, where are the others."  
"I'll tell you what I told the others. Sara Tancready is innocent. I made her fall in love with me. For a supposed genius like me it wasn't that hard to make her brain second guess itself." She tensed.  
"I know what I felt Michael. What I did was my fault and I'm entirely to blame."

-Time skip-time skip-time skip-

As Michael sat in the court pleading guilty to all of his convictions he thought of Sara. Now he was gone and she could live the life she deserved.

-Time skip-Time skip-Time skip-

When he was told he had a visitor it honestly was the last person he expected. Sara was sat on the cold chairs smiling at him  
"What happened to never coming here." She smiled

"I realised that I didn't hate you" Michael smiled and sat down. He clasped his hands."  
"You know Lincoln rang me the other day." He tried to look uninterested but he was shocked.  
"Yeah, he told me to slap you. I told him he could do it. After a while he told me about what you wrote in that letter. That you wouldn't let the women you loved get sent down for your mistakes. I dunno wither to be mad or not. You should've admitted that you loved me to me first not to your brother." Michael smiled.  
"I did, you just didn't realise it." She looked up and grinned, goofily.  
"Well it's a good job I feel the same otherwise I would've killed you myself by now." The bell ran for the inmates to leave.

Sara hugged him.  
"I'll wait for you"  
"You'll be waiting a long time" as he turned to walk away she grabbed his hand and without a thought she kissed him. They were interrupted by a cough from the officers.  
"I'll wait" and Michael let go and walked towards the gate.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
